Et c'est pas vrai ! Enfin, pas tout à fait !
by Alice.in.Workland
Summary: Quand Santana décide de se mêler de la vie sexuelle de deux des membres du Glee Club, ça peut donner... ça.


Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un petit OS tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple. Sans prise de tête, sans prétention, juste pour faire sourire ). Bonne lecture !

Rating **T** pour le début un peu osé et le sujet du pari, mais rien de bien choquant.

_Note de l'auteur_ : L'idée du titre ainsi que celle de base du pari viennent de ma bêta-lectrice chérie uhu.

**_Disclaimer_** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

« Oh mon Dieu oui, Kurt… ! Je… Aah ! »

Un dernier coup de rein, un dernier gémissement, et l'orgasme les frappa tous les deux, à quelques secondes d'intervalle. Kurt se laissa tomber sur Blaine, éreinté. Il resta un petit moment ainsi, profitant encore un peu de la chaleur de son petit-ami, puis puisa dans ses dernières forces pour se retirer, ignorant comme il put le léger grognement du brun. Il se leva et alla jeter le préservatif puis revint s'allonger à côté de lui, les couvrant de la couette, avant d'enfouir sa tête dans l'oreiller.

« Putain, il est déjà 4h du matin…, râla le plus vieux, la voix légèrement étouffée par le coussin.  
— C'est toi qui as voulu recommencer une quatrième fois, rétorqua Blaine, néanmoins amusé.  
— Mais ça faisait deux semaines qu'on avait rien fait… Pour une fois que mon père et Carole ne sont pas là… ! »

Kurt releva la tête et fit la moue, ce que le plus jeune trouva adorable, surtout au vu ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

« C'est moi qui devrais me plaindre, je vais avoir mal aux fesses demain…, fit Blaine en grimaçant alors qu'il bougeait pour s'installer plus confortablement.  
— Désolé…  
— 'Faut pas, j'en redemandais aussi…, rougit-il. »

Le contreténor sourit et alla se lover dans les bras de son compagnon, décidant qu'il était grand temps de dormir et de profiter des quelques heures qu'il leur restait avant qu'ils ne soient obligés de se lever.

* * *

Le lendemain, un peu après quinze heures, Finn entrait tel un zombie dans la salle de chant, une fatigue évidente se lisant sur ses traits. Il était comme ça depuis le matin, et Rachel n'avait eu que de vagues réponses quand elle lui avait demandé ce qui lui arrivait. Il se traîna jusqu'à une chaise où il se laissa tomber, ses yeux se fermant déjà à moitié. Puck, qui était le seul présent avec Santana et Rachel, s'approcha de lui et claqua ses doigts devant son visage, ce qui le fit sursauter.

« Réveille-toi mon pote, la journée est pas finie ! »

Finn soupira et secoua la tête pour tenter de se remettre les idées en places. Puckerman fronça les sourcils et regarda Rachel, qui haussa les épaules face à sa question muette.

« Mec, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? T'as quand même pas encore chopé la mono ?  
— On l'a qu'une fois dans sa vie, gros bêta, rétorqua Santana au loin, sans cesser de pianoter sur son téléphone. »

Puck l'ignora et secoua légèrement son meilleur-ami.

« Eh oh ! Y'a quelqu'un ?  
— C'est bon Puck, j't'entends… J'suis juste naze ok ?  
— Nan là t'es pas naze, t'es presque mort. »

Finn ne répondit pas, et Puck faillit abandonner, mais c'était sans compter sur Santana qui s'approcha, ayant décidé de pimenter un peu cette conversation.

« Eh, Finnocence, et si tu nous expliquais pourquoi tu n'as pas réussi à dormir cette nuit ? »

L'interpelé la regarda, et à en juger par son regard et son petit sourire en coin, elle savait parfaitement pourquoi, elle voulait juste qu'il le dise lui-même. Mais il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

« Visiblement tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Alors la discussion est close.  
— Oooh non, non, non ! fit la latino en empêchant Finn de se tourner vers Rachel pour changer de sujet. Moi j'ai envie d'en savoir plus ! Qui crie le plus fort ? Lady Hummel ou le hobbit ?  
— J'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler Santana ! répliqua Finn en rougissant d'un seul coup. »

Rachel, qui était assise sur la chaise à côté de son petit-ami depuis le début, avait désormais les yeux grands ouverts, une expression choquée peinte sur le visage. Puck lui souriait, visiblement amusé par la situation. Santana adorait embêter Finn avec ce qui le gênait le plus, et en l'occurrence il s'agissait bien de la vie sexuelle de son frère.

« M-Mais comment t'as su Santana ? Enfin, je veux dire, ça aurait pu être une tout autre raison !  
— Miss Berry, je vais t'expliquer deux ou trois petites choses. De un, Finn n'a pas voulu dire la raison de sa fatigue, même à toi, ce qui veut dire qu'il en a honte. De deux, la seule chose dont il ait honte à ce point ce sont les relations poussées que son frère, ou autrement dit ton bien-aimé poney magique, entretient avec le nain de jardin du Glee Club. Et de trois, j'ai surpris une conversation des jumelles en quittant la cafétéria tout à l'heure qui semblait être déconseillée aux âmes sensibles et qui portait vraisemblablement sur leurs galipettes de la nuit dernière. »

Rachel ne fit pas de réflexion comme quoi Santana n'avait sûrement pas « surpris » une telle conversation, mais plutôt « écouté », et se contenta de la regarder comme si elle venait de lui annoncer qu'elle n'aurait pas de solo pour les Nationales.

Santana se détourna de la soliste et s'éloigna en haussant les épaules.

« De toute façon j'ai pas besoin de réponse. Hummel est une licorne sur tous les points, mais je suis sûre que c'est Bouclette qui prend cher. Et que c'est par conséquent lui qu'on entend le plus !  
— Santana ! »

Cette dernière rit et retourna s'asseoir alors que Finn rougissait de plus en plus.

« Alors, tu confirmes ? demanda-t-elle tout de même, ravie de son petit effet.  
— J-J'en sais rien, et je veux pas savoir. J'en ai déjà assez entendu comme ça. »

Puck ne sembla pas touché par la gêne de son ami puisqu'il n'avait cessé de regarder Santana avec des yeux ronds, et il finit par répliquer :

« Mais tu dis n'importe quoi Santana ! Kurt ? Au-dessus de Blaine ? Mais ce mec pisse des paillettes ! Roses en plus !  
— J'espère que tu sais qu'il ne faut pas prendre au pied de la lettre tout ce que dit le coach Sylvester, s'exaspéra Santana. »

Le silence de Puck qui suivit en dit long et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Laissez tomber ok ? J'ai raison, vous avez tort, continua-t-elle.  
— Je ne suis pas d'accord ! intervint Rachel. J'aime beaucoup Kurt, mais il n'a clairement pas le physique de l'emploi ! Enfin, regarde Blaine ! Il est beaucoup plus bâti comme un dominant ! »

Santana s'apprêta à répliquer que cela n'avait rien à voir mais changea d'avis et sourit.

« Ok. On parie ?  
— Pourquoi tu veux parier ? bougonna Puck, persuadé d'avoir quand même raison.  
— Pour pouvoir vous humilier encore plus quand j'aurai gagné, répondit-elle comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus évidente du monde. »

Rachel et Puck la regardèrent alors qu'elle s'approchait d'eux, et fixèrent la main qu'elle leur tendit d'un œil méfiant.

« Alors ? Si vous êtes si sûrs de vous, vous n'avez rien à perdre. 20$ chacun, ça vous va ?  
— Je tiens le pari, fit le jeune homme à la crête en tapant dans la main de Santana, dont le sourire s'élargit.  
— Moi aussi, s'exclama la plus petite en imitant son ami.  
— Finnocence ? demanda la latino.  
— Aah non, vous n'allez pas me faire jouer avec vous ! Pas sur ça !  
— Oh allez ! »

Finn hésita.

« Je refuse d'imaginer Kurt se faire… Aah non je peux pas ! »

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs haussa les épaules et sourit.

« Ok, donc tu paries comme moi !  
— Quoi ? Non !  
— Mais si, mais si ! »

Le plus grand grommela ce qui ressemblait à un « Pff ok… » qui convainquit Santana, et alors qu'elle retournait s'asseoir, plusieurs membres du Glee Club entrèrent à leur tour dans la salle. Les quatre parieurs suivirent Blaine et Kurt des yeux, mais ceux-ci ne semblèrent pas le remarquer. Santana fit un sourire en coin lorsque le plus âgé des deux fut pour l'instant le seul à s'asseoir, mais malheureusement ce n'était pas une preuve suffisante. Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'une idée traversait son esprit. M. Schuester n'était pas encore là, alors elle décida d'en profiter pour la mettre en application. Blaine lui en voudrait certainement un peu, mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Elle se leva et alla se placer à côté de lui, qui était debout face à Kurt.

« Oui Santana ? fit ce dernier en haussant un sourcil.  
— Rien, continuez vos discussions de licornes, je ne fais que passer. »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules, et continuèrent de parler. La latino vérifia que Puck, Rachel et Finn regardaient toujours le couple, et retourna son regard sur Kurt.

« Évidemment que ce groupe est génial. Pourquoi vous ne chantez pas _Got To Get You Into My Life_ en duo d'ailleurs ?  
— Santana tu…  
— Bah c'est vrai, elle est parfaite cette chanson pour vous ! Hein Blainey ? finit-elle en lui donnant une claque sur les fesses. »

Le brun gémit de douleur et faillit tomber mais Kurt le rattrapa juste à temps.

« T'es folle Santana !  
— Oh arrête Hummel, je l'ai à peine effleuré ! Si tu passais moins de temps dans ses petites fesses peut-être qu'il serait moins sensible. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil alors qu'il virait au rouge pivoine, et elle se tourna vers ses amis, leur affichant un large sourire devant leurs airs ahuris. Finn eut un petit sourire gêné mais était heureux de s'être un peu vengé de cette manière. Blaine, qui s'était entre temps redressé, mais qui n'était pas moins rouge que Kurt, souffla à la jeune fille brune :

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça si tu le savais ? Ça fait vachement mal ! »

Santana n'eut pas besoin de répondre puisque Rachel s'avança vers elle et lui mit rageusement ses vingt dollars dans la main. Kurt les regarda les yeux écarquillés, les sourcils froncés.

« R-Rachel ! C'est quoi cette histoire ?! »

Il ne vit pas Puck donner l'argent à Finn en grognant, et celui-ci en fût content, ne souhaitant pas spécialement s'attirer les foudres de son frère – qui s'avérait vraiment flippant des fois.

« Hey, Lady Hummel, rentre les griffes ! On s'emmerdait, et vous étiez les parfaits cobayes pour un pari sur le sujet « Qui domine qui ? », pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.  
— Pardon ?!  
— 'Fallait y penser avant d'empêcher Finnocence de dormir cette nuit ! rit-elle avant de s'éloigner vers Brittany qui venait d'arriver. »

Rachel ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que ses deux amis devenaient _encore plus_ rouges – si c'était possible. Kurt risqua un regard vers Finn qui s'était finalement endormi sur sa chaise, au grand désespoir de Puck. Il déglutit et regarda à nouveau Rachel.

« Hm… Je suppose qu'on l'a mérité.  
— Peut-être. Même si vous m'avez fait perdre vingt dollars…  
— J'ai envie de te demander comment tu as fait pour perdre, mais en même temps je n'ai pas envie de savoir…, fit Kurt en faisant la moue.  
— Eh bien… Pour moi c'était logique, mais visiblement ça ne l'est pas, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.  
— … Développe… ? »

Puck regardait et écoutait l'échange de loin. En fait, c'était plutôt marrant…

« Mais regarde toi Kurt ! T'es presque plus maniéré que Sugar ! »

Son meilleur-ami la regarda avec une expression offusquée, mais l'éclat de rire de Blaine qui retentit derrière lui le fit changer de cible et il donna un coup de coude dans ses côtes pour le faire taire. Il ignora son « Aouch ! » assez sonore et reporta son attention sur Rachel.

« Même si c'était vrai, je ne vois pas le rapport !  
—Bah… Si t'es aussi maniéré qu'une fille, pour moi c'est normal que tu fasses le rôle de la fille… »

Kurt ignora Blaine qui éclatait une nouvelle fois de rire malgré ses vaines tentatives pour rester stoïque, et plissa les yeux en regardant la brune, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, perplexe. Rachel crut bon de continuer sur sa lancée.

« Et puis, tu es moins carré que Blaine, tu as moins une carrure de dominant. »

Kurt haussa un sourcil, alors que son petit-ami arrêtait de rire. Ce dernier se pencha vers la soliste, et lui dit, un sourire au coin des lèvres :

« Kurt n'est pas moins bien bâti que moi, Rachel. C'est juste que ça se voit moins à cause de son style, mais crois-moi, il n'a rien à m'envier… »

Le châtain rougit et râla pour la forme, mais en réalité il était plutôt content que Blaine eût dit ça. Déjà parce que c'était quand même un compliment, et aussi parce que la tête de Rachel valait le détour.

« Non et puis même ! reprit le plus grand. La taille, la carrure, l'attitude… Tout ça, ça n'a rien à voir avec la préférence au lit !  
— … Ah ? »

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je te trouve bien mal informée pour quelqu'un qui a été élevée par un couple homosexuel… s'indigna-t-il.  
— Eh oh ! Tu penses vraiment que je vais demander des détails à mes papas sur leur vie sexuelle ?  
— Elle marque un point, ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Blaine en souriant.  
— Oui enfin bref, quand même. »

Kurt gonfla les joues et se mit à bouder à la manière d'un enfant. Blaine ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable, alors il s'assit – délicatement – à côté de lui pour pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras, pendant que Rachel les couvait affectueusement du regard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, M. Schuester arriva dans la salle, tout sourire.

« Bonjour jeunes gens ! »

Ses élèves lui répondirent de manière assez évasive, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils alors qu'il posait son sac sur le piano. Il remarqua que tous semblaient – tout en faisant mine de rien – fixer Kurt et Blaine, excepté Santana qui arborait un sourire fier, Rachel qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées, Puck qui riait presque tout seul, et Finn qui… dormait ? Will reporta son regard sur le couple et lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Blaine se dandinait sur sa chaise en grimaçant légèrement, il se fit la réflexion qu'après tout, il préférait ne pas savoir.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, et que ça vous a fait sourire un minimum ! J'attends avec impatience vos réactions :). A bientôt !

**_Alice_**.

_PS_ : Pour celles et ceux (?) qui suivent _Worlds Apart_, je suis désolée de mon retard. J'ai traduit presque la moitié du chapitre 7, mais le désavantage de cette fiction c'est qu'il y a des chapitres de 3000/4000 mots et d'autres de 7000 mots, donc je mets bien sûr plus longtemps à traduire les plus longs, d'où la variation des temps de publication entre les chapitres… ! Pardonnez-moi… !


End file.
